Stories of a Skychild
by Ruizu73
Summary: A collection of stories about Link and the situations he gets himself into while serving Ghirahim and Demise. Spandex-verse.


**AN: Hello everyone! I have wanted to write Ghiralink for so fricking long, I am so glad I finally got round to writing something. I love Skyward Sword so much.**

**For anyone reading this who is waiting for updates in my other two stories...I'm sorry! I've kinda lost a lot of motivation (and time) due to revision and exams, but I do have the next chapter for each story planned out fully now, so as soon as I get my time and motivation back I'll be writing them.**

**I hope you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

It was very late at night, or rather, early in the morning, as Link crept down the dark hallway towards his Master's bedroom. His bare feet padded along the red carpet, the soft material absorbing the noise of his footsteps as he glanced around nervously, peering into the shadows as if expecting his Master or one of his minions to leap on him at any moment.

Link carried several things in his arms, all part of his plan to get back at Ghirahim after he'd been severely berated for doing a poor job at his chores several days ago. It wasn't his fault he didn't know how to do these things! He hardly ever cooked back on Skyloft, he'd mostly lived on the food Henya cooked in the academy, or the occasional meal Zelda would make for him, and when he'd been travelling the surface he ate fruit he found on the way, along with some potions that Luv and Bertie mixed up for him, or any food he managed to sneak from the kitchens before leaving.

As for laundry, he'd never had to deal with that either. As well as being the cook for the Knight Academy, Henya also dealt with all the laundry and cleaning around the place, apart from the student's own rooms of course, but Link had never had too much trouble keeping his room in order.

The only chores he'd ever done were making his bed and cleaning his room, along with the doing the occasional task for other villagers, usually menial tasks like helping move heavy barrels or looking after a remlit for a while, nothing major.

So when Ghirahim had stood up from his chair, scraping it along the floor as he rose, after taking one bite of the meal Link had prepared and proceeding to insult him, calling him a "petulant brat" and a "filthy scamp" for his atrocious effort at all his tasks, it had rather upset him.

He was the Chosen Hero after all. Of course...he had failed his mission, but he felt he had put up a reasonable fight, even though it hadn't been good enough in the end. He may not be any good at laundry and dusting or cooking, but that didn't make him pathetic or worthless, he had strengths to make up for weaknesses, and really, if someone had just _taught_ him how to do these things he's sure he'd have no problem. But, of course, it couldn't be that easy.

It had been several days since that incident and Link had been plotting his revenge. It wasn't anything too bad, he didn't really want to risk making Ghirahim angry, just enough to get his own back and feel satisfied.

Finally he reached the end of the corridor where Ghirahim's quarters where. He balanced the items in one arm as he reached for the handle with the other. He held his breath as he twisted the handle down, praying to the Goddess that the door wouldn't creak as he gently nudged it open. It appeared that luck was on his side as the door was silent and Link crept over the threshold, treading lightly so as not to make a sound on the bare wooden floorboards.

He grinned to himself as he placed the items down on a plush chair beside the bed. The items were all traditional pieces of clothing that were worn up in Skyloft, for one of the festivals they held each year. There was a colourful shawl that appeared to be hand-woven, many colourful patterns crossing the fabric, along with a wide-brimmed hat, made of straw-like fibres, that was high and pointed, a little earring that had a mini copy of the hat attached to it and finally, a black moustache that could be stuck onto one's skin.

He'd asked another magic user to help him conjure the items, one of Ghirahim's long-term associates, who also served Demise and had fought in previous wars to aid the Demon King. Saehrimnir, or Saeh as Link preferred to call him, had listened to Link's plan and chortled at the humiliation it would cause Ghirahim, considering how obsessed the Demon Lord was with his looks, and readily agreed to help in the plan, listening intently to Link's descriptions and summoning the attire into existence, chuckling to himself as he wandered off, probably to wreak more havoc, Saeh was well known for his own pranks after all.

Link was brought back from his thoughts of Saeh as he heard the Demon Lord groan in his sleep. Link quickly grabbed the shawl-like item of clothing and reached over to his Master, carefully pulling him up enough to slip the material over his head and around his shirtless torso, before laying the demon back down. Ghirahim tended to be a deep sleeper, he went to sleep late and woke early, but when he was out he was well and truly dead to the world around him, so Link felt fairly safe man-handling the demon like this.

Next he reached over the pale demon's head and attached the little hat earring to his ear, sniggering to himself quietly at how foolish it looked. He reached behind him for the hat and cautiously placed it on Ghirahim's head, hooking the string under the demon's chin. At last he took the small black moustache and gently pressed it to the skin above Ghirahim's pale lips before stepping back to see the full effect.

Link struggled to contain himself at the sight of the Demon Lord dressed in the festival clothing, he could just imagine Ghirahim looking thoroughly grumpy while the festival procession continued around him, the Skyloftians dancing and singing while the Demon Lord sulked. It was an amusing thought, but Link quickly pushed those thoughts aside as he saw the demon stir.

Link hastily stepped back into the shadows in the corner and held his breath, waiting to see if Ghirahim would awaken. However, it appeared that the Goddess was still smiling down on him as the demon quickly settled down and appeared to fall into an even deeper sleep. Link let out a sigh of relief before stepping out from the corner. It was probably about 4:00 in the morning now, so it would be roughly another three hours before the demon awoke. Link planned to stay in Ghirahim's room, he wanted to see the Demon's reaction and he could only do that if he stayed here, if he returned to his own room he was likely to sleep through Ghirahim's reaction, considering he was such a late riser himself.

He looked over the room for a good hiding place to sleep in for the next three hours, not wanting to be cramped into a small space for that amount of the time. There appeared to be only two relatively good places, either in the closet or under the bed, neither of which were exactly comfortable, but he'd have to make do. He ended up choosing the closet, using some of the clothes hanging up to make a little nest for himself in the corner. He curled up in the nest and pulled the closet door to, smiling to himself as he fell into sleep, imagining the reaction he would witness in the morning.

* * *

Link woke to a shrill screech three hours later, hitting his head on the wood of the closet as he jumped at the sudden shock. After the initial pain wore off Link realised why there had been such an ear-splitting noise this early in the morning and he grinned to himself as he pushed the closet door open, looking for the Demon Lord.

The shriek had come from Ghirahim's ensuite bathroom so Link stood up and headed towards the door, contemplating whether to open it or wait until Ghirahim came out.

But before he could think it through, the decision was made for him as Ghirahim himself tore the door open and glared down at Link as he realised he was there and that he didn't need to scream for the boy to come from his own rooms.

"You had better not be behind this, Link!" Ghirahim snarled.

Link tried to contain his laughter, but at the sight of the ridiculous outfit on the furious demon he couldn't help himself and he burst into a fit of giggles, bending over and hugging his stomach as he laughed heartily.

Ghirahim had his suspicions confirmed as the boy nearly collapsed in a fit of giggles, not that he really considered anyone else had _dared_ to this to the Demon Lord himself. And of course, there was the fact that the little brat had already been in his room, when usually he had to get other servants to wake the boy, since the skychild never managed to wake himself up on time.

Ghirahim took a deep breath to calm himself so as not to lash out and destroy the wretched boy, it would be such a shame to kill the skychild so soon after he'd broken down his defences and finally made the boy give in and accept his new life serving Ghirahim and Demise.

"I demand you remove this hideous attire from my person this instant, skychild." He spoke with a warning tone in his voice, making it clear that he would not tolerate the child disobeying.

Link managed to pull himself together, standing up straight and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes and smiling at Ghirahim. The demon had to admit, even though he was clothed in a hideous outfit, and that was all the fault of this wretched skychild, that smile still got to him, and his anger simmered down slightly. This boy really was his weakness. But that didn't mean he wasn't still angry.

Link reached up and unhooked the string from around the Demon Lord's chin pulling the hat off carefully so as not to mess up Ghirahim's hair, before also pulling the colourful fabric covering the demon's torso up over his head, blushing slightly as Ghirahim's toned chest was revealed. Finally Link removed the earring and then reached to gently pull the moustache from his face. Ghirahim shuddered as it was removed; the moustache really had been the worst part of all this, it was repulsive and furry and tickled his skin. He couldn't understand why anyone would ever put up with having one.

"You better have an explanation for this Link, I hope you realise there will be serious consequences to your actions." Ghirahim growled as he clicked his fingers and summoned his everyday clothes.

A flash of nervousness passed through Link's eyes, after the last few weeks of harsh beatings he still got anxious around the Demon Lord, even though it had been a while since he'd last been hurt. He took a very slight step back as the demon glared at him.

Ghirahim watched as the skychild moved away and cast his eyes down to the floor. He let out a long sigh and let his anger recede slightly. Of course the boy wanted to test his boundaries, his position as a slave was different to that as a prisoner after all, the boy was just trying to become accustomed to his new role. Still, he couldn't exactly let this go unpunished, the child needed to know his place.

"Link, I want an explanation, or your punishment may end up being far worse than it needs to be" Ghirahim watched as the skychild swallowed nervously before he spoke.

"It was just a bit of fun, I really didn't mean to make you angry, I just..." Link trailed off, unsure of whether to voice his true reason for his actions.

Ghirahim bit out a sharp "go on" as he stepped closer to the skychild, impatient for an answer. Link jumped slightly before continuing in a rush of breath.

"I just wanted to get back at you for the other day! I was trying my hardest and you still got really angry and shouted at me and it wasn't fair!"

A few seconds passed as the Demon Lord took this in, trying not to be annoyed at the whining tone of the boy and how his statement had sounded so childish. But then a thought struck him and he let out a laugh. Of the course the statement was childish; Link was still a child after all! Honestly, the boy was just being petty and trying to get revenge on the Demon Lord. Ghirahim looked down at the boy as his chuckles died down, a grin still stretched across his face. The skychild was truly amusing, unlike the many other demons that served him. Even after breaking this boy, making him succumb to his new life as a slave, even after beating him until he begged and pleaded for mercy, the skychild still had his courageous spirit. He guessed it couldn't be broken after all.

The boy had a different life now, but he was still just as stubborn as before, he still had the courage to go against the Demon Lord, even if it was just a small prank. It was still far more than his other underlings would ever attempt, they only cowered and hid from him. Yet this boy still defied him, still had the will to put up a fight, and Ghirahim realised that that was why he was so drawn to the boy, the boy continued to pique his interest as he was unpredictable. He knew his other underlings would always act the same; they would always fear him and cower from his presence, that would never change.

But with Link... There was always that courage that showed itself at unpredictable times, causing the skychild to act in ways the demon didn't expect, and that was what kept him coming back to the skychild, it was the reason this boy was his weakness. How ironic that the Goddess given courage was the characteristic he was most drawn to, when it was that same courage that had caused him so much hassle when he had been trying to resurrect his master.

Ghirahim brought himself back from his thoughts and looked down to the skychild. The boy looked thoroughly confused, as was expected, he'd probably been expecting punishment when Ghirahim got angry, yet he had just witnessed the Demon Lord chuckling to himself.

"You truly are interesting, skychild. I'll let you off this time-" he almost laughed again at the boy's shocked expression, "-but I'm warning you not to overstep your boundaries. For now, your behaviour amuses me, but you had best attempt to keep it that way, you do not want to truly make me angry." He left the threat hanging in the air, waiting until Link acknowledged the statement by a slight nod and a quiet "yes, master" before he spoke again.

"Where did you manage to acquire this clothing from anyway? I have never seen it before..."

The Skychild fidgeted before stuttering a reply, "I-It was...Saehrimnir, he conjured it for me..."

Ghirahim supposed he really shouldn't be surprised, Saehrimnir was the bane of his existence, excluding the Goddess of course, and he constantly tried to irritate the Demon Lord by making fun of him in front of others and he was generally a pest.

Ghirahim gritted his teeth and growled out, "oh of course, it would have to be _him_ wouldn't it."

Ghirahim turned to walk down the hallway, looking over his shoulder and smirking at the skychild. "I have certain subordinates to deal with, so I'll leave you to your chores, Link. Try to do a better job today, hmm?"

His smirk showed that he was mostly teasing but it still irritated Link and he glared slightly as he watched the Demon Lord stalk down the hallway and around the corner, out of sight. He let out a sigh, relieved that he hadn't been punished in the end, before he turned around to start his chores for the day, savouring the image of Ghirahim in the traditional outfit, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you liked it, I was a bit unsure about writing both of these characters, but I hope you guys like how I've written them :) Please review to tell me what you think.**

**OK, I feel I should give a little explanation for this story. So I was drawing Ghirahim and my friend happened to see it over my shoulder and she thought I was drawing him in a dress, we proceeded to talk about other outfits we could put him in and we ended up talking about Ghirahim wearing a poncho, a Mexican hat, a moustache and a tiny Mexican hat earring. **

**I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I ended up doing separate drawings of Ghirahim in a dress and Ghirahim in a Mexican outfit. The idea still wouldn't go away. So I decided to write a really short crackfic. But when I actually got round to writing it I just got really into it and made an OC and made the chapter longer than I intended it to be... So yeah. It _was _gonna be a oneshot, but I'm thinking I'll probably go on to write more random stories for this pairing, so I'm just gonna post them all together. But it will probably be a fair amount of time before I do anymore chapters. Exams and stuff. **


End file.
